


Fed Up

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Arguing, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Dean Feels, Fights, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer go to Ohio for a vamp hunt and Lucifer gets caught. Cas and Dean fight and that doesn't end the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean awoke the next morning with Cas still on his chest, Dean's wings around him. Dean was nervous for this hunt. He didn't know if he'd get in the way of Cas or not. He certainly didn't want to. He'd stay behind Cas the whole time. Yeah. That's what he'd do.

Cas rustled a bit as he woke. He smiled, feeling he was close to Dean. Cas looked up slightly and nuzzled Dean's neck, smiling.

Dean nuzzled into Cas's hair. "Mm...mornin'..." Dean hummed.

"Hello, Dean." Cas moved to straddle on Dean's waist. He glanced over at Sam and sighed, "He did not sleep very well last night."

Dean blinked his eyes open and looked over at his brother. "Why not?" he asked tiredly, looking back up at Cas.

"His nightmares are returning now that Lucifer is not there to help him." Cas looked at Dean with a frown.

Dean frowned, looking at Sam again. "He kept waking you up?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas nodded. "Hopefully by the end of this hunt, they will have things sorted out and will be together again. Sam is Lucifer's mate. Whether Sam knows it or not."

"Lucifer doesn't even know it." Dean sighed, resting his hands comfortably on Cas's hips.

"No, he doesn't. If he did, he would be taking this more seriously. I see that you are worried about this hunt today." Cas traced his finger over Dean's tattoo over his heart.

"Yeah..." Dean frowned sadly and narrowed his eyes, watching Cas's finger.

"Why?" Cas tilted his head.

Sam stirred and sighed, sitting up and running his hands through his hair and making it back to normal instead of a mess.

"I don't want to be in your way and make you have to take my Grace..." Dean said quietly. He looked over at Sam. "Morning." Dean said to his brother.

Sam looked over at his brother and Cas then sighed and laid back down, rolling over to face the other way.

"I will not take your Grace, Dean. It was only to scare you." Cas frowned.

"Why?" Dean asked, sitting up slightly with Cas still straddling his hips.

"So, you wouldn't get in my way anymore and get hurt." Cas looked down. "I am not proud of myself for doing that."

"I'm not gonna get hurt." Dean said quietly with narrowed eyes.

"You do get hurt." Cas frowned, running his fingers gently through Dean's hair. "Most of the time, you do."

Dean kept his eyes down. "Half the time I don't get hurt." he muttered.

Cas sighed and lifted Dean's chin, "I cannot let you get hurt. I just can't, Dean." He shook his head.

Lucifer groaned and rolled over then fell off the side of the bed, landing face first on the floor, "Fuck!" He growled.

Dean wanted to argue and say that he doesn't get hurt as much as Cas think, but he just kept himself quiet, looking up at Cas.

Gabriel jumped, angel blade in his hand at Lucifer's yell. He relaxed and sighed when he saw his brother on the floor. "Clumsy..." he sighed.

"We're going to be fine on this hunt today. We have plenty of us to fight." Cas smiled.

Lucifer coughed a bit and sat up holding his nose. He pulled his hand away and saw blood then groaned, "I broke my fucking nose. Mind giving me a hand with this?"

"Yeah..." Dean muttered quietly, leaning his head against Cas's chest, feeling his mate, pet hi hair soothingly.

Gabriel sighed and put the blade down, going over to Lucifer and crouched down, hovering his hand over his brother's nose, healing it.

Cas leaned down and kissed the top of Dean's head, "I love you, Dean."

Lucifer yelped as it snapped back into place. He growled and sighed, seeing the blood gone also then smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"I love you, too." Dean mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes shut.

"You are such a drama queen, Luci." Gabriel laughed and stood up straight again.

Cas smiled and looked over at Sam as he stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Shut up." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Cas's middle, holding his mate close, nuzzling his chest.

Gabriel laughed again, helping Lucifer stand up.

"Are you okay?" Cas looked down at Dean.

Lucifer glared then jerks Gabriel down to land on the floor.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. "You're just really warm..." Dean smiled weakly up at Cas.

Gabriel grunted, glaring at Lucifer. "You're a child, y'know?" he huffed.

Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes, moving off of his mate.

"You're just figuring that out, littler brother?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Dean yawned and stretched his arms and legs out before getting up and going to make himself a coffee.

"Shuddup." Gabriel grumbled and stood.

Cas smiled and sat down, watching Dean move around the room.

Lucifer smirked then stood and stretched, his bones cracking loudly.

Dean glanced over at Cas, holding a coffee mug between his hands as he drank. "You want some coffee?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine."

Sam walked out of the bathroom from his shower and walked past Dean without a word, going to his bag and making sure he had his weapons for tonight's hunt.

Dean glanced over at his brother. "Hey, you alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, noticing how tense he looked.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam muttered, sharpening his machete.

"I'm so convinced," Dean said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing." Sam lifted the blade to look at it then went back to sharpening it.

Dean pulled the blade out of Sam's grasp, making sure Sam couldn't get it. "Tell me what's bothering you," Dean said. "You're tense, Sam. Something's bothering you. Was it something Lucifer did?"

Sam avoided his brother's gaze and reached for the blade, "Give it back."

"You tell me what's goin' on first," Dean said, using his Grace to force Sam to look at him. "Then I'll think about giving it back."

Sam narrowed his eyes and sat silent, giving Dean a hard bitchface and crossing his arms.

"Sam," Dean said, his voice hard and strict. "I will leave you like this if you don't tell me." Dean could see tears bubbling a bit in Sam's eyes, Dean furrowing his brows.

Sam frowned, "I had nightmares, okay? If Lucifer isn't with me, I have nightmares. There! Are you happy now? Give it back!" He swallowed a lump in his throat and reached for the blade.

Dean felt horrible now. He didn't realize that Sam's nightmares were so bad that they would make Sam not talk to his own brother. "Nightmares about Jessica..." Dean said quietly, more of a statement than a question. Dean gasped in surprise when Sam suddenly shoved him back roughly, the machete falling to the floor with a loud sound.

"Just shut up!" Sam screamed, slamming Dean against the wall and tears falling from his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her again!" He gripped Dean's jacket tightly, "Don't you dare." Sam whimpered then let go and staggered back, picking up the blade and sitting down in his chair.

Dean's heart was pounding hard, staying against the wall as he watched Sam, staying silent through his outburst. _I'll take it as a yes..._ Dean thought to himself. He shouldn't have brought Jessica up.

Sam slowly calmed down and went back to sharpening the blade again.

Lucifer appeared in the room along with Gabriel then looked at Dean, "What happened?"

Cas frowned, looking at Sam wipe away more tears that fell before he gave up, throwing the blade onto the table.

"Nothing happened," Dean said once he could speak again. "Sam's just tired..."

Lucifer looked over at Sam and walked over to him hesitantly. He reached towards Sam then stopped when he saw him moved away.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone. We have a hunt to do." Sam stood, wiping his face with his shirt.

Cas looked at Dean and sighed, standing.

Dean sighed shakily and managed to stand straight when he knew Sam wouldn't lash out at him again, Dean running a hand through his short, blonde hair. He didn't think Sam would still be sensitive to Jessica's death.

Lucifer frowned, "Sam..."

Sam grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Dean, I think we need to go now." Cas nodded and put a hand on his mate's shoulder.

Dean nodded and was gone in a flutter of wings, appearing in the drivers seat of the Impala, Sam surprisingly in the backseat. Dean watched as Sam hesitatingly leaned against Lucifer when the Morningstar appeared next to Sam.

Lucifer put his arm around Sam and pulled him close.

Sam rest his head against Lucifer's chest and sighed, avoiding anyone's gaze.

Cas appeared in the front seat next to Dean.

Dean hesitated with starting the car, just watching his little brother, until he felt a gentle hand squeeze his thigh. Dean looked up and saw Cas. Dean sighed. "I know..." he whispered weakly, hearing another flutter of wings, noticing it was Gabriel's.

Sam made a small whimper sound, pressing against Lucifer more, feeling the Devil stroke his hair softly and whispering soothing words and also "I'm sorry".

Cas looked at his mate and sighed. He didn't like seeing Dean worry so much.

"'m fine..." Dean whispered and pulled out of his parking spot, starting to drive in awkward silence. Not even Dean's music was on. He always had that on!

By the time they reached the nest, Sam was sitting up and still close to Lucifer, not saying a word to anyone.

Cas waited until Dean shut off the car before getting out and going to the back, Lucifer and Sam following.

Dean opened the door for Lucifer. "Maybe Sam should just stay here in the car and wait for us..." Dean said in a hushed voice to Cas as he opened the trunk.

Cas looked over at Sam and shook his head, "You know he will end up following or hurt himself trying."

Sam pulled out his machete and belt, putting it around his waist then handed Lucifer a blade as well, "You know how to use it, right?" His voice was soft and quiet.

Lucifer took the blade and looked at it before nodding and smiling a bit.

Dean gave Cas a machete as well. "Here." he murmured, reaching in to give Gabriel a machete.

"Thank you." Gabriel nodded to Dean and took the weapon.

Cas nodded then looked over and saw Lucifer and Sam already gone, "They already went inside."

Dean nodded, closing and locking the trunk before disappearing, reappearing near Sam and Lucifer...except Lucifer was gone. "Sammy, where's Lucifer?" Dean asked, quickly looking around.

"H-He was right behind me." Sam turned around and made a sound that was like a whine. "I'll go this way. Gabriel go that way. Dean and Cas go the other way." He pointed in the directions then turned and went down a hall to find Lucifer.

Cas tilted his head then yelped when he was dragged by Dean.

"C'mon." Dean sighed and pulled Cas's arm a bit to have his mate keep up with him.

Cas followed close behind Dean and looked around, "It is quiet."

"Lucifer!" Sam called, looking around.

Dean nodded, keeping his machete held up. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I don't like it."

Gabriel used his Grace to try and find Lucifer. Wherever Lucifer was, the vampires were probably, too.

"Nobody likes it." Cas shook his head.

When Lucifer came to, he groaned and shook his head a bit. He moved his arms to see they were held up by chains in a Y formation and he was on his knees. Lucifer felt a small pain in his neck then looked down to see blood.

Dean shook his head, using his own Grace as well to scout out Lucifer.

Gabriel finally sensed Lucifer, sensing him in pain. Gabriel hurried to where he was. "Luci!" Gabriel said in relief.

Lucifer's head hung and his neck bled where the vampires were feeding from him. He made a small sound of pain and rattled at the chains, "You can't...get them off...Enochian..." Lucifer said weakly.

"Lucifer!" Sam called again.

Gabriel huffed. Lucifer looked liked he's been drugged. Gabriel hovered his hands over the wounds, healing them on the spot.

Dean grunted quietly at Sam's yelling, his younger brother distracting his. Dean disappeared and appeared next to him, Dean covering Sam's mouth with his hand. "Keep it down," Dean hissed. "Gabriel already found him."

Lucifer was still drugged even from Gabriel healing him.

"Where?" Sam looked at his brother. "And I don't think you should leave Cas by himself. You know what happened last time."

Gabriel put his hands over the shackles, having them break moments later. Gabriel caught Lucifer in his arms quickly with a grunt. "I gotcha." Gabriel mumbled.

Dean looked over his shoulder when he heard a flutter of wings seeing Cas. "Cas is fine," Dean said, moving his hand away from Sam's face. "Gabriel is taking Lucifer back to the car, Sam. He's fine."

Lucifer leaned against his younger brother and clumsily grabbed the hoodie that Gabriel was wearing.

"I don't think the vamps are here anymore. I think they fled after we started searching." Sam sighed and looked around.

"It's alright, Luci..." Gabriel soothed, helping him into the backseat.

"We should still look." Dean said.

Lucifer sighed and moved closer to Gabriel, "'M tired...Gabe." He said, his words slurred and weak.

Cas appeared again in a flutter of wings, "Sam was right. It is cleared." He nodded.

"I told you!" Sam looked at Dean.

"I know, I know." Gabriel murmured, trying to comfort Lucifer the best he could.

"Alright, alright." Dean rolled his eyes. "You were right. Fine."

Sam made his way back to the car then nearly dropped his machete when he saw what state Lucifer was in.

Cas disappeared with Dean and appeared next to the car, frowning as Sam tossed Dean the blade and got into the car.

"Wh-What happened?" Sam asked worriedly, looking at Gabriel.

Dean quickly caught the blade and caught it by the handle, putting the weapons in the trunk.

"He was drugged," Gabriel muttered. "Just let him sleep." he said quietly.

Sam nodded, frowning as Lucifer's head hung down against Gabriel's chest.

Cas got into the car and waited until Dean got in and started the car, "I think we need to go back to the motel."

Gabriel sighed and just held Lucifer as his older brother slept as they drove to the motel again.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, glancing at Cas before he started to drive back to the motel.

When they arrived at the motel, Sam looked at Gabriel then carefully picked Lucifer up and carried him inside, laying him on one of the beds. Sam grabbed a chair and pulled it over, placing it next to Lucifer then sat down, watching.

Cas sighed as he walked into the motel room.

"Think he'll be alright?" Dean asked quietly, gently nudging Cas's shoulder with his own.

"He should wake when the drug wears off. Do not know when that will be." Cas shook his head.

Sam took Lucifer hand in his own. He was going to stay awake until Lucifer woke and he didn't care how that would be.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, going to laying down on a different bed.

Cas just stood there, not knowing where to go or what to do at the moment.

Dean pressed the balls of his hands to his closed eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

Sam leaned back and propped his feet on the nightstand.

Lucifer finally woke a few hours later with a groan.

Sam sat straight up and went to his side immediately.

Dean stirred awake when Lucifer woke up. "He alright?" Dean asked Cas with a small yawn.

Cas looked over at Lucifer then at Dean and shrugged, "I don't know. Sam is with him right now."

"Hey." Sam smiled.

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Couldn't you tell if he's alright or not?" Dean asked and rolled his eyes.

Cas narrowed his eyes then sat up and looked over, "He's still tired but he's fine."

Dean sighed and sat up a little. "I meant with your angel mojo, but whatever." Dean mumbled.

"Why can't you do that?" Cas turned to Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas and shrugged. "I dunno." he said.

"If you want it done so bad, do it yourself."

"I don't wanna." Dean huffed stubbornly.

"Well then it isn't going to be done." Cas sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes and laid back down against the bed again.

"You're being stubborn. As always." Cas narrowed his eyes.

"So what?" Dean muttered. "I always am and you don't complain or whine about it."

"Well, maybe I'm getting fed up with it!" Cas raised his voice.

"Will you two please take this somewhere else?" Sam glared.

Dean just ignored Sam's complaint. "Boo-hoo." Dean scowled, sitting up fully.

Cas narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I mean it, damn it!" Sam stood up, towering over bother the angels on the other bed. "Outside!" His voice echoed through the room.

Dean glared at Sam for a moment before he was gone in a rough flutter of wings, appearing outside in the cold snow.

Sam looked at Cas then saw the angel disappear.

Cas appeared outside in front of Dean with a glare, "You expect me to do everything for you!"

" _That_ I did _not_ say," Dean countered. "That is completely false." Dean snapped roughly.

Cas rolled his eyes, walking around a bit, "You're always telling me to do the things that _you_ can do!"

Dean scuffed his boot in the snow hard. He looked up, about to reply, but Cas was gone in a flutter of wings. With that angel warding tattoo, Dean wouldn't be about to sense where Cas was.


End file.
